


A Tie for a Hunter

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes one morning to find that Castiel has tied the hunter to the bed using his own tie, leading to sexy good times between the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tie for a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_cues prompt - Light Bondage

Dean awoke to the lazy sounds of birdsong drifting through the slightly open motel room window, admitting the tiniest bit of breeze to freshen the close air inside. The room was still slightly too hot, too sticky, making Dean feel languid and lazy in his half aware, half awake state. He shifted against the mattress, eyes suddenly flying open at the restriction placed around his wrists, arms snagging uncomfortably above his head.

Suddenly the peace of the motel room was shattered, displaced by a view of the ceiling and something snarled around his wrists and trapping him against the bed. He tugged at his bonds, mouth gaping at the sudden recognition of Castiel's tie, familiar blue material soft and silken against his skin. His dick hardened between his legs and curled up towards his abdomen in sudden intense arousal. He'd been tied up by Castiel on many occasions before and both had enjoyed the experience. Dean had never awoken to being bound before, however and he found the situation particularly pleasing and arousing.

"Cas?" Dean called, when a single sweep of his gaze around the room revealed that the room was empty of the familiar form of Castiel

As far as Dean could tell, he was alone, naked and bound to the bed, tie tight and impossible to remove. Dean had to admit to himself that he was in no rush to become free of his bonds, yet wondered what the angel had done to make the knots so tricky to navigate. Again he tried to free himself, yet the knots were inextricably twined around his limbs, impenetrable and impossible to remove by himself.

"Sneaky sin of a bitch," Dean said, affectionately, lips curling up in an aroused smile.

He shifted against the bed, aiming to find a slightly more comfortable position and the sheets shifted beneath his skin, soft and somehow soothingly cool against his heated body.

"Hey, Cas! You wanna get yourself down and explain yourself?" Dean tried again, growing a little bored of being the only one in the room and enjoying the situation.

He knew things would be a lot better if Castiel were there to enjoy the party. He grumbled to himself about angels who laid their lovers out on a platter and disappeared before they could enjoy the outcome. It was as he was muttering something about feathery sons of bitches that Castiel suddenly appeared, materialising in the middle of the room, with an intense cast to his dark blue eyes.

"Cas! Where the hell were you? What the hell have you done to your tie?" Dean asked, tugging against the material wrapped around his wrists again to prove his point.

"My tie is warded by Enochian sigils, Dean," Castiel said, deep voice rumbling through the hazy summer air. "You cannot break free. You are subject to my every whim."

A sudden surge of desire blasted through Dean at the angel's words, dick growing harder still between his legs and throbbing towards his heaving abdomen. He gaped at Castiel, unable to speak now for the lust lodged in his throat and Castiel nodded in satisfaction. The angel blinked his clothes into a neat pile beside the bed, revealing the lean lines of his slender body and narrow waist to the light. Dean traced every line of the angel's body, and the way his hipbones curved temptingly down towards Castiel's erect cock.

As Castiel walked closer to the bed, Dean became ever more aware of Castiel's nudity, of the way his muscles worked beneath his skin and the way his body gleamed in the light. He took in again the sight of the proud curve of Castiel's cock arching up between his legs and the pre-cum pearling at its tip. He saw the way that Castiel crawled on top of him, felt his familiar weight and he groaned loudly, an almost yes.

Dean moaned when Castiel pressed his mouth against the hunter's, lips working in a heated kiss that grew steadily more dirty the longer it went on. Dean wanted to touch Castiel, but the tie prevented him from touching his lover. He bucked his hips insistently against Castiel's, a whine in his throat as he begged Castiel to just fuck him already.

 

Castiel leant away, a satisfied smirk clear in his eyes before he retrieved the lube from where he'd placed it on the bedside cabinet. He flipped the cap and spread shining globs of cool liquid over his fingers, leaving Dean to enjoy the sight of Castiel's lean, proud body and the long sweep of his slender fingers catching in the light.

Dean shifted impatiently on the bed, aching to have Castiiel deep inside him, pleasuring him and he must have said as much, for teh angel nodded and aquiesced to Dean's wishes. He swept his hand down between the hunter's legs and probed his way inside Dean, fingers easing past the tightly puckered mass of muscle surrounding Dean's hole. The hunter's body arched from the bed and he wailed in arousal, dick painfully hard now and his wrists feeling the chafe of the tie bonding him to the bed.

"Yes, Dean, I want you worked up," Castiel said, in approval as he continued working the hunter wide and loose.

He watched Dean's head whipping from side to side and the pleas to be fucked yelping from the hunter's throat. Finally Castiel eased his hand away and prepared his aching cock, needing to be inside his lover as much as Dean obviously wanted him. Dean settled down slightly beneath the familiar weight of Castiel ebaring down upon him, slim vessel surprisingly heavy depsite his slenderness. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's gaping mouth, slippinghis tongue inside and licking his way around his lover's hot, wet mouth. Dean groaned and copied Castiel's movements, fucking his tongue deep inside his partner's mouth, turning the kiss wet and dirty.

He yelled out when Castiel penetrated him roughly, thick cock huge and throbbing inside him. Castiel started to writhe on top of Dean, thick cock moving in and out of Dean's tight channel, plump lips fastened upon Dean's shoulder and suckling great swathes of bruises into Dean's tender flesh. Dean hooked his heels upon Castiel's back, presenting himself and spreading himself wide open for Castiel, who took advantage of his willingness and obvious submissiveness to him. He started thrusting deep into Dean, hips rolling and penetrating deep inside his lover's ass, groans of exertion thick in his throat as he maintained momentum, hips rhythmic and steady, unrelenting.

Dean's body arched and he didn't even mind the lack of the use of his hands this time. It was enough to feel Castiel writhing on top of him, thickly cock pushing inside him and rubbing constantly against his prostate. Dean came, semen spurting out over them in thick swathes and he screamed for Castiel, helpless beneath the still thrusting angel.

Castiel felt Dean's cum thick and wet against his skin, and groaned in aroused pleasure at the way his lover's body rippled with the aftershocks of Dean's orgasm. He continued thrusting inside Dean, enjoying the feeling of being joined to his partner, gaining pleasure from him as well as giving it. His body arched, and his muscles spasmed before he spurted deep inside Dean, coating him with his seed and his love.

Dean mourned the loss of Castiel's weight upon him and the feel of his cock inside him, and he tried to twist towards the angel when Castiel settled birdlike beside him. He arched his neck and placed a kiss upon Castiel's shoulder, the only part of his lover's body he could reach. Castiel smiled benignly and moved closer to Dean, one languid hand hooking around Dean's naked waist and curling his body protectively around the hunter's. Their lips met and parted with plush wet noises, deep groans punctuating the kisses, as they became lost to one another.

Dean growled in approval when the angel eased his body on top of Dean's, weight settling pleasurably over him. Castiel slowly reached up and freed Dean from his bonds, smiling at the first feel of the hunter's hands gratefully caressing his body. Dean was still touching Castiel's body when the angel penetrated him again, bodies aligned perfectly as they made languid love in a heated summer room.

~fini~


End file.
